Puede sonreír cual inocente bebé
by blue kirito
Summary: No esperaba que reaccionara así cuando le dijo que tendrían un hijo.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Puede sonreír cual inocente bebé**

 **.**

 **No esperaba que reaccionara así cuando le dijo que tendrían un hijo.**

 **Judal x Hakuryuu**

 **.**

 **Romántico +16**

 **.**

Hakuryuu siempre ha sido un joven recto, pero de una u otra manera la vida se encargó de torcer su destino. Terminó odiando a su madre y a Ren Kouen, y con ellos a todo aquel que se opusiera a sus planes. Se convirtió en alguien capaz de atravesar con su espada a un amigo, incluso sacrificar a un compañero. Aún así, fue incapaz de notar que aún tenía conciencia, que esos actos tarde o temprano le pasarían factura y que pesarían cual plomo en su alma. Llámese culpa o el deseo de compensar sus errores lo que le obligó a cortar distancias con el oráculo en cuanto volvió del continente oscuro. Claro que este no lo tomó a bien y lo atribuyó a un golpe en la cabeza, tal vez una borrachera con lo mal que le sienta el alcohol. Fue así que dos muchachos que mucho tiempo se atacaron pasaron las noches en la habitación del antiguo emperador. De inicio platicas e incluso discusiones, luego alguna mano traviesa que jugaba en terreno desconocido para finalmente enredar sus cuerpos cobijados entre elegantes sábanas. Donde el sudor de uno se mezclaba con el otro. Vaya que si Judal fue capaz de conocer a fondo a su candidato. Aquellos encuentros amorosos se dieron al por mayor, con frecuencia inaudita. No hubo una sola persona en el palacio que no se enterara de aquello. Si lo aceptaban o no era algo sin importancia. Con todo lo que han hecho ya da igual lo que piense el mundo. ¿Se aman? Hakuryuu no tiene la certeza pero debe admitir que estando en brazos de Judal se siente cómodo y protegido, como jamás creyó estarlo.

El príncipe sale de la biblioteca con rumbo al despacho de la emperatriz, en el camino siente un ligero malestar que no puede describir del todo. Ve un poco borroso, ¿mareos? Es posible. Los dedos están entumidos, no se mueven con normalidad e incluso cosquillean. Sin embrago no es algo que pueda detenerlo al estar acostumbrado a cosas peores. Frunce el ceño, agita la cabeza en señal de negación y se encoge de hombros. Sin más lo ignora.

.

.

Despacho de la emperatriz.

Esta mira atenta un manuscrito sobre la mesa, Aladdin a su lado lo analiza a conciencia pero el rukh le obliga a voltear en dirección al conquistador de Belial que parece más serio que de costumbre.

\- ¿Estás bien Hakuryuu-onisan? - le interroga angustiado.

\- No es algo nuevo. Si modificamos los impuestos...

\- No es a lo que me refiero.

\- Lo siento Aladdin-dono, no te comprendo.

\- Es que... bueno... ¿estás molesto?

\- No - declaró tajante.

\- Ah es que... - balbucea nervioso - Luces un tanto pálido. ¿Estás enfermo?

\- No que sepa.

El magi se debate internamente. Es obvio que algo sucede y no quiere decirlo, peor aún, siquiera lo ha notado. Si insiste le hará enojar y lo que menos quiere es discutir pero cuando la salud de un amigo está en riesgo el resto sale sobrando.

\- ¡Onisan!

El mago dio un fuerte golpe con las manos que sorprendió al par. Kougyoku incluso dio un pequeño brinco. Sin dar oportunidad a que Hakuryuu reaccionara le cogió del brazo y se lo llevó con alguien que pudiera revisar su condición.

.

.

Alcoba del cuarto príncipe unos treinta minutos más tarde.

Un médico oscultó sus signos vitales además de su cuerpo y llegó a una conclusión que incluso a él con sus años de experiencia pareció ridícula, jamás había ocurrido un hecho remotamente similar. Aladdin no mostró expresión alguna, es posible que al ser un magi lo haya sospechado. Hakuryuu guardó silencio aparentando seriedad. Lo cierto es que todo parece una especie de broma pero también explica los malestares que ha tenido. Supongamos que lo acepte, el problema es lo que dirá Judal cuando se lo comunique. Conociéndole...

\- Ey Hakuryuu - le saluda con naturalidad irrumpiendo sin siquiera tocar la puerta - ¿en dónde te metiste toda la mañana? No lograba encontrarte. Ya dile a la vieja que la emperatriz es ella y que no te utilice.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Ah? - ladea la cabeza - Pues si no lo estamos haciendo, ¿qué carajo es?

\- ¿Podrías tomar asiento?

El sacerdote lo hizo de mala gana, sobre la cama a una distancia considerable, estando cada uno casi en esquinas opuestas.

\- ¿Y bien?

El mayor le insiste al ver que aún si su pareja lo propuso no parece muy convencido de continuar.

\- Estoy esperando un hijo.

\- Oh, así que vas a adoptar. Felicidades, aunque deberías tener con quien cuidarlo. ¿Quién se hará cargo del mocoso? Porque ni pienses que me lo vas a colgar. Amo mi vida tal como está. Se siente bien ser libre luego de tantos años.

El más chico suspira, vaya palabras más hirientes ha pronunciado, tampoco es que esperara que lo entendiera o aceptara a la primera. Esta vez junto al miedo se sumó la rabia.

\- Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo Judal. Y en caso de que tengas dudas, estoy embarazado. Hay un bebé en mi interior.

Y entonces si que la expresión del oráculo cambió por completo, es como si de alguna manera se hubiese quedado trabado, incapaz de asimilar la información. Abre los orbes en demasía, frunce al ceño e incluso le tiembla el labio, luego, nada. Silencio y pesadez es lo único que hay. Hakuryuu escucha el segundero del reloj en su buró, marca el tiempo tan despacio que podría jurar se ha descompuesto. ¿O es él quien tiene una perspectiva distinta del mismo? Si, debe ser porque aprecia una gota en el rostro de Judal que escapa en cámara lenta desde su barbilla.

\- ¡No me jodas! - y su primer reacción fue gritar - ¡Nos acostamos pero los dos somos hombres! ¡No me vengas con la estupidez de que estás embarazado! ¡¿Qué eres un fenómeno?!

Y la más o menos tranquila sangre del príncipe hizo ebullición. Se levanta violentamente hasta quedar de frente a su interlocutor.

\- ¡¿Y te piensas que buscaba esto?! ¡¿Crees que no me da miedo?! ¡Ambos sabemos que Ren Gyokuen jugaba con nuestra genética! ¡¿Quién dice que no es su culpa?!

\- ¡Esa vieja me vale madres! ¡Esto es obra del estúpido Solomon!

\- ¡Da igual! ¡Si son ellos o no, estás son las consecuencias de nuestros actos!

\- ¡Los tuyos!

\- ¡Ambos!

\- ¡A mi no me embarres! - también se levanta, dueño de una expresión psicópata.

\- ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡No te necesito! ¡Este niño es mío y bien puedo cuidarlo solo! Largo.

\- Ah no a mi...

\- ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte nunca más!

Rayos. Ahora si que Hakuryuu se sintió terrible. No debió alterarse de esa manera en tan delicada condición. Odia mostrarse débil, más ante el desgraciado que tomó lo más valioso, lo único que tenía para luego, desecharle cual basura. Se tambalea empleando toda voluntad, buscando sentarse en la cama que ya no ve. Que patético. Es evidente que Judal no querría encadenarse a alguien tan débil cuando hay cientos de mejores opciones. Duele admitirlo. Se desploma.

\- ¡Ey!

El sacerdote alcanza a cogerle, le remueve diciendo su nombre en reiteradas ocasiones. Al no haber cambio un escalofrío le recorre la espina.

\- ¿Es... enserio?

.

.

Hakuryuu no tiene idea de en dónde está. Únicamente sabe que le rodea la oscuridad, tiene tanto frío que temblaría de sentir su cuerpo. En este instante es más como un punto de conciencia perdido en el infinito.

\- Perdóname.

¿Eh? Es extraño, suena como la voz de Judal pero con una dulzura impresa que jamás ha tenido. Genial, algo en su cerebro se dañó.

\- Soy un imbécil. No debí... no lo siento así. Me dió miedo.

Bueno, ese se parece más al muchacho que conoce, porque Hakuryuu ha visto sus temores aún cuando intenta ocultarlo. El que pretenda ser inmune a todo con lo frágil que es, le enamoró porque descubrió que se parecían bastante.

\- Es solo que... ¿qué esperabas que dijera? ¡Oh Hakuryuu me hace tan feliz que nuestro mocoso este en tu panza! No, ¿verdad?

 _«- Eres un idiota. Espera, ¿dijiste nuestro? »_

\- No es como que ese demonio me dé asco. Te amo y no hago más que causarte dolor. ¿Cuántas veces te hice llorar o enojar? ¡Incluso te ayudé a asesinar a tu madre! ¡No hay futuro a mi lado! Quédate con Kouen, Alibaba, el enano o Kougyoku. No con alguien como yo que es experto en destruir. Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida y te hice caer en la depravación. No permitas que me acerque a ese mocoso, que lo convierta en rey oscuro o peor...

\- Mmm... - el príncipe abre los ojos de a poco y le sonríe - Eres un tonto.

\- ¡¿Ah?!

El más joven extiende la mano para acariciar su rostro.

\- Estuviste ahí cuando lo necesité. Hice cosas malas pero sin tu ayuda hubiera muerto. Si hoy me pasa algo tan hermoso es porque jamás te rendiste. Insistías una y otra vez en que conquistaramos un laberinto. Me hice lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a mis enemigos. El que me arrepintiera después es culpa mía, no tuya. Tampoco soy un ejemplo de ser humano pero estoy seguro de que si este niño vale la pena será porque eres uno de sus padres.

\- Embustero. Como te gusta usar las palabras para engatusar a la gente.

\- ¿Ese no serías tú?

\- Je

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Lo intentaré. Pero no pidas milagros.

Hakuryuu sonríe y unen sus labios en un cariñoso beso.

.

.

Varios meses después.

Judal se estira con pereza en el lecho, boca abajo mientras mastica con fastidio un durazno. El novio reposa sentado leyendo un pergamino, dirige su curiosa mirada al otro.

\- Es increíble - dice por fin.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Lo paciente que puedes llegar a ser. Durante todo el embarazo no me pusiste la mano encima una sola vez. Creí que te molestarías, harías algún berrinche, incluso que tratarías de forzarme.

\- Ey, párale. No soy un animal incapaz de contener sus impulsos. Podría lastimarte o al escuincle.

\- Ah...

\- Y con esas lonjas no te me antojas.

\- Muchas gracias por la consideración a mi autoestima.

\- Además si vamos a estar de quejumbrosos, ¿qué hay de ti? Eres muy aburrido. No tuviste náuseas, antojos, bochornos, nada. Tomamos tantas precauciones a lo idiota.

\- Oh, haberme dicho antes. Ahora mismo me desmayo y caigo por las escaleras.

\- Muy gracioso señor ironía. Que horrible carácter tienes.

\- Y lo dices tú.

El rostro de Hakuryuu se descompuso, daba la impresión de que fuese a matar a alguien de un segundo al otro. Judal le cogió por los hombros.

\- ¿Ahí viene?

\- Creo, duele un poco - sonríe perverso - Querías problemas, ahí los tienes.

\- Nah, si tienes ánimo para joder no estás tan mal.

\- Ungh... ¡Ah!

\- ¡Diablos! - le carga y corre por el pasillo - ¡Quítense que ahí viene mi descendencia!

El conquistador tiene ganas de decir tantas cosas, insultos algunas de ellas pero, independientemente que es más incómodo de lo que esperaba considerando que se da sin previo aviso. Es grato ser testigo de lo histérico que puede ponerse Judal por su causa.

El parto no fué sencillo, el bebé nació mediante el método tradicional. Hakuryuu tuvo que pujar con el alma por espacio de tres horas y eso luego de que el canal se abriese lo suficiente para permitir el nacimiento. Se desmayó un par de veces y el novio casi con él. La voluntad le devolvía e infundia el coraje para continuar. También la ilusión de encontrase con su bello retoño. Por un segundo temía sufrir algún desgarre o hemorragia pero por fortuna no sucedió. Cuando el médico anunció que le tenía entre sus manos, exhaló profundamente y se dejó caer como saco sobre la cama. Su piel estaba empapada en sudor.

\- Das asco - le sonríe Judal.

\- ¿Podrías ser un poco más romántico?

\- No pidas imposibles.

Estaban a punto de enfrascarse en una discusión cuando el llanto del bebé llamó su atención. El doctor les entrega al infante siendo Judal quien lo sostiene. Un curioso calor embarga sus sentidos. La bola de caca es muy frágil pero es dueño de una sonrisota que parece no tener miedo alguno.

\- Que tramposo eres Hakuryuu, es igualito a ti. ¿Y yo?

\- Soy su favorito.

\- Porque no ha visto lo chillón que eres. Cuando te conozca se aburrirá de ti. ¿Por fin me dirás su nombre? La hiciste de emoción con tu "Te diré cuando nazca". Mira que rechazar el que le di.

\- Un príncipe del imperio no se llamará Melocotón.

\- ¡Mantengo mi opinión!

\- Es mejor - le hace un ademán para que se aproxime y susurra la respuesta al oído.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Es horrible! ¡Ya si quieres mejor mátalo!

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo tu nombre real?

\- Admitelo. Mis viejos no tenían gusto para eso. ¿Se creían que era vieja o qué? ¿Es tu manera de humillarme por todo lo que hice? - le contempla desafiante.

\- Todo lo contrario. Me gustaría que ese nombre fuera dicho con todo el amor y orgullo de sus padres. Que lo mencionemos tantas veces que se haga famoso. Que para muchos sea sinónimo de felicidad. Le daremos todo lo que sus abuelos quisieron darte.

\- Eres imbécil - los ojos de Judal se tornan cristalinos.

\- ¿Eh? - burlón - ¿Acaso estás llorando?

\- ¡Púdrete!

El bebé llora por lo que Hakuryuu toma asiento y coge al pedacito de dulzura. Destapa su pecho y se dispone a darle leche. El inocente succiona con ternura y mucha fuerza. La puerta se abre de golpe.

\- ¡¿Ya nació?!

Alibaba grita mientras se acerca corriendo, en segundos Judal le toma del pescuezo con intención de partirlo.

\- Nada más se le corta la leche a Hakuryuu y te arranco las bolas.

Le amenaza, el rubio traga duro.

\- No seas exagerado Judal-kun. A estas alturas, ¿no te queda clara la fortaleza de onisan?

\- ¿Y tú qué cerdo quedado?

\- Uh~ - dolido.

\- ¿Y cómo le pusieron? - interroga Kougyoku embobada con su sobrino.

\- Su nombre es...

Una explosión de vapor de agua hizo toser y correr a la mayoría.

\- Inmaduro - recrimina el más joven - Aún si no es de tu agrado, tarde o temprano se van a enterar.

\- Nah, si lo decidiste que así sea. Tienes buenas razones para llamarle así.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es un día especial. Somos los únicos con derecho para decirlo. Que los demás se atasquen mañana.

Hakuryuu sonríe. Judal inspira desconfianza en todos los sentidos pero si es capaz de pronunciar tan hermosa frase significa que ama a su hijo con todo su ser. Frunce el ceño.

 _«- ¡Pero aún somos amantes! »_

Y algo en todo esto no estaba del todo bien.

 _«- Je, no creas que tu carita de idiota pasa desapercibida. Obviamente me quiero casar pero sufre unas cuantas semanas desgraciado. Lo suficiente para que tus pechos no despierten la lujuria de alguien más durante la boda. Es más, ¿para qué esperar? ¡Vamos a destruir todo! »_

\- Apúrale a crecer mocoso. ¡Te llevaré a conquistar un calabozo!

\- ¡¿Vas a empezar?!

\- Y no has visto nada~. ¡Los llevaré a la cima del mundo! ¡Ja ja ja!

Y Hakuryuu se pregunta: ¿Cómo un "ente" tan lleno de crueldad puede sonreír cual inocente bebé?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno este fic es una petición para fic largo pero ciertamente con todos los atrasados que tengo es lo más largo que puedo escribir XD. Estuve, aún estoy enferma por lo que me es complicado escribir mucho pero aquí estaré! Definitivamente terminaré todas las historias que tengo! Y espero que este año vengan también las nuevas porque se me cosen las habas! Entre ellas un EnAliAla (Kouen x Alibaba) (Kouen x Aladdin) no contra, es ambas parejas :3. Nos vemos la próxima y gracias por seguir aquí!**


End file.
